pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Groudon
Groudon (Japanese: グラードン Guraadon) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Groudon is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Ruby and Pokemon Omega Ruby. It is a Primal Pokémon as well. It is a member of the Weather Trio along with Kyogre and Rayquaza. Biology Physiology Groudon is a red, black, grey, and white Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has white spikes on its tail and neck. It has white, sharp claws on both its hand and it also has white toes. It has a grayish underbelly. It has a large tail with three sharp, white spikes appearing on the left hand side and right hand side of its tail. A black pattern also goes along its body. Groudon is an immensely powerful Pokémon, having the ability to summon intense droughts and cause volcanic eruptions. The droughts it can cause allow it to evaporate water, while the volcanic eruptions it can summon enable it to create land. It sleeps underground in large magma chambers. If it encounters its rival, Kyogre, they will engage in a cataclysmic battle. Groudon is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Precipice Blades. Primal Groudon As Primal Groudon, it becomes larger and has a deep, crimson body. The spikes on both sides of its body, tail, jagged teeth and underbelly are black, with the spikes on the tail becoming longer and facing diagonally, instead of being straight. The four blades at the end of its tail are now split. Its sharp claws on its hands and its claws on its feet remain pure white. Both of Primal Groudon's hands bear an Omega symbol on them. The markings, some of which extend to its underbelly on its body and the Omega symbols it bears, glow bright yellow, as if lava is flowing inside of it, including the inside of its mouth and around its eyes, which changes to an orange-red color.In the anime, Primal Groudon is said to create new land with every step it takes. Evolution Groudon does not evolve. However, in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it is capable of undergoing Primal Reversion in battle if it holds the Red Orb. Game info In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team/Blue Rescue Team, Groudon appears as one of the main villains. After the hero, the partner, and the Alakazam's Team discovered the truth about Ninetales' Legend, he causes an earthquake and, later in the game, the hero and the partner have to go to the deep of Magma Cavern to save Alakazam`s Team, defeating Groudon. After his defeat, he can be recruitable to the Rescue Team. He has a minor appearance in the next game, when he appears as an illusion created by Uxie. It is one of the heaviest Pokémon, as can be observed in the RSE Pokédex. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it makes an appearance as an assist trophy and like the other ancient Pokémon from Emerald/Sapphire/Ruby, it makes a non-playable appearance. Groudon will on the screen as a very large Pokémon and will glow a red color making it a fire attacker. It will be completely invincible and will launch any fighter away from it except the one who uses it, and because of this, it can be used as somewhat of a shield. Groudon will not attack, but will turn around and roar. Locations Side game locations In Pokémon Rumble Blast, Groudon can be encountered if the launch pad leading to the boss fight is shining, but only if the main story has been finished. There is roughly a 5% chance of the "!" launch pad shining. Pokédex entries Stats Groudon= |-| Primal Groudon= Learnset Leveling Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: Pokémon X and Y: TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Primal Revision Sprites Appearances Anime Groudon had a fight with Kyogre at the place where Kyogre slept. Groudon appeared in the Pokémon Anime in ''Gaining Groudon!, and The Scuffle Of Legends!, debuting with Kyogre as well. Team Magma and Team Aqua were competing to gain both legendaries. Team Aqua, as it turned out, tricked Magma leader Maxie by taking Kyogre even after they had Groudon. Ash's Pikachu then shocked Groudon's cargo container and released it to fight against a rampaging Kyogre. *Groudon (anime) *Groudon (Mega Evolution Special) *Groudon (MS018) *Groudon (Generations) A false one also appeared in the 6th Pokémon Movie, Jirachi: Wish Maker which a Team Magma scientist tried to create, but the experiment failed ending in a massive Groudon-like monster. Trivia *Groudon is the heaviest Pokémon, with 2094.4 lbs., or 950 kg. Due to this, Groudon is extremely easy to capture with a Heavy Ball. *Groudon and Torterra are the same species. They are both known as the '''Continent Pokémon. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, the player character doesn't fight the real Groudon. Uxie created a hologram of Groudon that can fight. *It is the only Pokémon that naturally has the ability Drought. The only other Pokémon is Ninetales, which is capable of having it in the Dream World and Charizard, which gains this ability when using the Charizardite Y in battle. *Despite being Kyogre's ultimate rival, Groudon's typing puts it at a massive disadvantage. The only type effective move Groudon learns against Kyogre is Solar Beam; however, as Groudon is a physical-based Pokémon, this is another disadvantage because Kyogre is special-based. This disadvantage can be countered through Primal Groudon's ability Desolate Land. **Strangely, while Primal Groudon's Ability negates a type it is 4x weak to, Primal Kyogre's negates a type it is only 0.5x weak to. *An evil clone made in the likeness of Groudon appears in the movie Jirachi: Wish Maker; It is several times larger with tentacle-like appendages protruding from its back. *Groudon might be based on the Behemoth from Judeo-Christian religion. **In games prior to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Groudon has a catch rate of 5. **Primal Groudon is the tallest Fire-type Pokémon. **Primal Groudon is the heaviest Ground-type and Fire-type Pokémon. **Primal Groudon has the highest base Attack stat and base stat total of all Ground-type and Fire-type Pokémon. ***It also has the highest base Attack and base Defense stats of all Fire-type Pokémon and the highest base Special Attack stat of all Ground-type Pokémon. **The fake Groudon in Jirachi: Wish Maker is much taller than its game height of 11' 06", being as tall as the mountainous structures in Forina. When an actual Groudon later appeared in the anime series, it is much closer to its correct size. **On the DVD cover of Jirachi: Wish Maker, a normal Groudon is depicted, despite the Groudon in the film not being an actual Groudon. **In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the character Chobin operates a Robo Groudon after the player defeats him for the third time. **Although Groudon is genderless in the core series games, it is referred to as a male in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. **A Groudon costume is worn by Terrell in Pokémon Battle Revolution. Origin Groudon may be modeled after the Earth's land and volcanoes and may be based on the Hebrew legends of Behemoth, the unconquerable primal master of the land. Its counterparts were Leviathan and Ziz. Just as Groudon is in conflict with Kyogre, it was said that at the end of time, Behemoth and Leviathan would start a battle that would kill them both. However, the Behemoth is usually depicted as a warthog/hippopotamus-like creature; in the same way, Kyogre is not based on traditional depictions of the Leviathan. Instead, Groudon resembles a therapod dinosaur in appearance, with spikes resembling various species of Ankylosauria. Etymology Groudon may be a combination of ground and don (Spanish for lord). Don also means tooth in Ancient Greek and is commonly used in dinosaur names, which Groudon somewhat resembles. It may also involve 土 do (ground) or ドン don (onomatopoeia for a very loud crashing noise). It is also said that Groudon is supposed to represent the Behemoth from the Bible, while it's counterparts, Kyogre and Rayquaza, represent the Leviathan and Ziz respectively. Gallery 383Groudon AG anime.png 383Groudon AG anime 2.png 383Groudon XY anime.png 383Groudon-Primal XY anime.png 383Groudon-Primal XY anime 2.png 383Groudon Dream.png 383Groudon Primal Dream.png 383Groudon Channel.png 383Groudon Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 383Groudon Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 383Groudon Pokemon Colosseum.png 383Groudon Pokemon Battle Revolution.png 383Groudon Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Groudon-GO.png Groudon trophy SSBB.png Groudon trophy SSBWU.png 383Primal Groudon Pokemon Rumble World.png Kyogre and Groudon Pokemon TCG XY Primal Clash.jpg Groudon Call of Legends.jpg Groudon Pokemon XY Primal Clash.jpg Shiny Mega Groudon - Pokemon TCG XY Ancient Origins.png Team Magma Pokemon TCG Double Crisis.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Pokémon ORAS Delta Episode.png ko:그란돈 (포켓몬) ca:Groudon pt-br:Groudon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Primal Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon Category:Weather Trio